


I'd Take A Ball For You

by Bobafettfrommandalore



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobafettfrommandalore/pseuds/Bobafettfrommandalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's in love with the School President. But nobody knew about it. And she couldn't even act on it because everytime she tried, her nerves got the better of her.<br/>Good thing an opportunity presented itself though, and it hit her smack in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Take A Ball For You

**Author's Note:**

> Writing exercise to get over writer's block.

Korra was on the tennis court that Wednesday- predictably.

Tennis was her first passion. But truth be told, tennis was the farthest on her mind at that moment.

There weren't too many things that could take Korra's attention from the sport, but her current preoccupation (obsession) is one of them.

And it showed. Her smashes weren't all successful (lobbing all over the place, more like it), her serves got returned succesfully more often than not, and she's had so many unforced errors, she was lagging behind her opponent (with an embarrassing 0-6, 2-5 match score so far).

And that rarely happened.

Too, it seemed her opponent and close friend Bolin, noticed the difference. "Oh c'mon Korra, you can do better than that! I haven't beaten you this bad since your first time picking up a tennis racquet!".

Korra was trying to come up with a snarky comment when the object of her distraction (obsession) came striding out of one of the school buildings, members of the honors society in tow.

Korra's comment died on her lips in a puff of breath.

There she was.

Time moved in slow motion and it was all Korra could do keep from drooling.

Unfortunately, it was at that time that Bolin chose to serve. Korra could immediately see the ball's trajectory curving in the air and it was a clear serving fault, out of the court. _Out_ of the Tennis court's _unfinished_ fence.

On any other time, Korra might have celebrated the unforced error with a jibe to her friend. This time though, she watched in horror as the ball headed straight towards her longtime crush- the School President, Asami Sato. The tall, beautiful, smart and kind Asami Sato. The girl everybody wanted, but couldn't have. The girl above everyone else's league.

Korra saw Asami spot the speeding ball hurtle towards her in slow motion. With her adrenaline kicking in, she sprinted the distance from the court to where Asami and her friends stood.

Korra was able to just barely position herself between the rocketing ball and Asami when she felt a solid punch land on her head, just above her left eye. The force was so strong that her face whipped to the side, getting a view of Asami's wide, surprised green eyes before she blacked out into oblivion.

 

* * *

 

Korra woke up disoriented to unintelligible shouts ringing in her ears. She was able to to get a stuttering "Wha... what's going on?" when the pain hit her.

"Ooowwww," she muttered.  Instinctively, her hand went to cover her face- the source of her unbearable pain- when she felt a firm but gentle grip on her arm.

"Sshhh, careful, you'll make it worse".

It was a voice she's only ever heard in school assemblies and the occasional times she's passed by the Student Council room (overheard, of course).

She opened her right eye testily (the only one she could open at the moment since her left one was swollen shut).

And her sight was greeted by a face framed with black tresses, eyes big and so, so green, looking at her with no small amount of concern. "Are you okay?"

Korra realized then that she was lying on the concrete (fallen from her blackout, it seems) but her head was being cradled on someone's lap (presumably the girl looking down at her - THE girl).

She tried to say something funny (and any other time, she could've done it - her friends always said she was pretty witty) but on that exact moment, words failed her. All the cool her reputation entailed- the top ranked women's player in the state, one of the most popular people in her highschool (heck in the county)- failed her miserably in the face of the goddess staring down at her.

Korra's naturally dusky complexion also failed her at that moment as she felt the exact second when heat crept up to her face. She didn't have to see herself in a mirror to figure out that she was red as a tomato. She prayed fervently to the spirits that Asami would chalk it up to her always being under the sun.

Thankfully, another figure dropped on his knees beside them  and unknowingly provided the distraction she needed from herself.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God!!!! Korra are you okay? Are you alive?" he saw her face then and he howled like he was the one in pain. "Oh my God I disfigured your beautiful face! You are going to be ugly forever!!"

Korra's one open eye immediately grew wide at that "What?!?! What do you mean ugly?".

In her flustered state, she tried to get up too fast from lying on the ground and immediately felt all the blood rush to her head. The world spun and she might have fallen arms-akimbo again, if not for two steady hands catching her and easing her back on the lap she was using as a pillow a while ago.

"Careful, you're gonna hurt yourself more", Asami smoothed the bangs on Korra's sweaty forehead, careful to skirt her touch away from the injured part.

The School President then focused her green gaze towards the other tennis player beside them who was still muttering "Oh my Gods" under his breath.

"Bolin" she called.

 _Figured_ Asami would know Bolin. He was everyone's friend. If only she had that kind of charm going for her, then she would've been Asami's friend as well, instead of being a creeper (stalking the School President everytime an opportunity presented itself, god why was she such a weirdo?), Korra's brain registered idly.

When Asami's soft voice failed to pull Bolin from his self-induced panic-attack, she cleared her throat and called out his name more forcefully in the voice she usually used to call rowdy students to order.

"Bolin."

Korra's friend immediately stopped his rambling and faced Asami, like it was the first time he noticed she was there.

Asami continued, unfazed. "We need to get Korra to the nurse? But I don't think she can stand on her own yet, so we need to help her stand up ok?"

Bolin's eyes immediately widened, only having realized that Korra needed medical attention when Asami pointed it out.

"Oh yeah, Nurse, sure. Sure." Bolin stood up and started to pull Korra up with him in his rush.

A hand stopped his pulling though and his questioning eyes met that of the School President's.

"Slowly," Asami advised, her other hand holding on to Korra's torso, helping the injured Athlete support herself to a standing position.

"Right," Bolin got the hint and he also placed his hand on Korra's left side.

Finally, they had the Tennis player between them, her arms slung on both their shoulders.

Korra just gazed around with her right eye, as if in daze.

They walked as fast as they could with Korra between them. Bolin looking more worried by the minute when Korra continued being quiet - and it was so unlike her.

But the truth was, this is the nearest she's ever been to Asami and she couldn't seem to stop gazing at her, not realizing that anyone who looked at her at that moment could see the expression of fascination on her face.

They continued their trek towards the infirmary, Bolin whimpering every once in a while and Asami looking like she was on a mission, walking purposefully towards thier goal. Korra would've laughed out loud about the situation but her face just hurt too much at the moment and even the slightest facial movement caused her pain.

In no time at all, they were at Nurse Kya's office.

"What is it this time Korr... Oh my, that is one nasty looking bruise you've got there, young lady!"

Korra was finally pulled from her dazed gazing at Asami and blinked at the Nurse.

"Kyaaa, my face hurts" she said, her words slurring together causing Asami and Bolin to fidget worriedly in the background whilst the nurse examined her injury.

Kya apparently noticed the two and politely but firmly asked them to wait outside while she did her work.

It looked like Asami would argue but after a stern look from the nurse, followed Bolin outside, albeit a bit more reluctantly.

\------

It took an hour, several pain killers and an ice pack after Kya declared Korra fit to go home.

She was sitting on the clinic bed, a bulky bandage covering her bruised eye, when the nurse asked her if she had a ride home.

"I can't drive, I usually ride my skateboard home but I'm not sure I can do that today."

"Definitely no skateboarding" Kya said firmly.

They heard the door open and shut.

"I can take her home, I have a car".

It was Asami Sato.

Korra would have blushed violently- it was her default reaction everytime the other girl was in the vicinity and she would have ran away any other time but thanks to the meds coursing through her system, she could only manage mild surprise that Asami was still there, apparently waiting for Kya to be done with her.

"Where's Bolin?" she asked, her voice raspy.

For some reason, Asami looked down at her feet.

"Oh, I sent him home since it's already late and everybody's left school. Told him I'd wait for you."

"Oh, okay." Korra had to wonder why Asami seemed so bashful. She was wringing her hands together and was looking at everywhere except at Korra.

This was not the Asami she knew and observed from afar. Usually, the School President was all confidence and poise. Always graceful and elegant. Not like she was right now. Right now, she looked like a nervous freshman.

Actually, a lot like herself in any given situation (not under meds) faced with Asami Sato.

"Great. Make sure to escort her all the way to her house and inform her parents that she's a bit concussed and that they have to check on her once in a while." Kya said, her gaze going back and forth between the two girls, looking like she knew something they didn't.

The interruption was apparently enough to get Asami out of her unusual behaviour and she walked towards the injured girl as Kya started putting her equipment in the cabinets, cleaning up for the day.

"And Korra, next time, don't run in front of a speeding ball ok?" Kya said, not unkindly and patting the Athlete on her arm to take the bite out of her stern warning.

Asami offered her hand to the Athlete, helping her get off the bed.

Korra took the hand, thanking the meds that prevented her from short circuiting from Asami's proximity.

"Could you..uhm.. sling your arm over my shoulder? I don't think you could walk on your own yet. For support, you know." Asami's cheeks were pink and Korra had to wonder yet again what happened to make the other girl as bashful as one of her tennis admirers.

Korra obediently slung her arm on Asami's shoulder and felt a hand snake its way around her waist. She turned her head to look at Asami. But it seemed the girl was determinedly looking ahead as they made their way out of the school and towards the parking lot.

She heard the School President clear her throat. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for stopping the ball. Even if it did hit your face. I'm just thankful it didn't do more damage to your eye. That would be shame, your eyes are really beautiful."

"I have beautiful eyes?" Korra said, still in that slow, careful way one did, under meds.

Asami looked horrified and immediately clapped her free hand to her mouth, having realized what she said in her rambling.

Korra was studying her and even in her dazed stated, she could tell the other girl was totally embarrassed, muttering under her breath.

Korra could barely make it out but from what she could hear, Asami was muttering "Idiot" and "Can't believe I said that out loud" to herself.

Korra stopped in her tracks.

Asami immediately started fussing over her. "Is there anything wrong? Do you feel ok? Should we go back to Kya?"

"Asami do you want to go out for coffee one of these days? When I'm not this ugly?" Korra said, motioning to her bandaged face.

There. Korra finally said it. She could never have said that under normal circumstances. Thank god for the meds.

Asami looked like a harpooned fish, mouth open in surprise, green eyes wide with disbelief.

Korra would've been freaking out right about now. But she had enough wits about her to take advantage of her drugged up state. If this all blew up in her face, she could always say that she was under the influence and didn't know what she was doing, in the future. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to resort to that though.

She took a deep breath and just went for it. All out. Heck, she was already pouring out her deepest secrets, why stop now?

"I just really, really like you and I play tennis on Wednesdays just to see you walk by and I know that sounds really, really creepy and I'd understand if you said no, but I just wanted to ask, just in case." She ended by looking at Asami, trying to keep her expression neutral and not too desperate.

It took a couple of seconds and Korra wouldn't even believe it if she didn't see it herself but Asami's initial reaction of shock slowly transformed into a shy smile. "You'll never be ugly." She paused and Korra noticed her taking a deep breath before proceeding.

"You know, I only walk near the tennis courts on Wednesdays because I know you'd be playing."

Korra had to shake her head to make sure she heard right. " _What_?" she blurted out, dumbfounded. "But I started playing on Wednesdays since...3 years ago!".

"Yes," Asami agreed. "However unfortunate this accident was," Asami raised her hand, gently cupping Korra's cheek on her injured side, "at least it gave me an excuse to talk to you, finally." Asami's smile was big now, and to Korra, it felt like she was looking at the sun.

"I don't know if I'm imagining this because of all the meds I took." Korra said breathlessly, still unable to get over her disbelief.

Asami only smiled wider. Korra felt the arm on her waist pull her closer into the other girl's space before she felt the School President's lips on her own. At that moment, she knew that it wasn't only the drugs making her feel high, so she kissed Asami back, slow and deep. It was the best feeling in the world.

Finally, Asami pulled back, but still near enough that Korra could just tilt her face and touch her lips with her own again, if she wanted to.

"I hope that proves that you're not just imagining this."

Korra grinned, lopsided and unrestrained.

"I don't know, I'm under a lot of meds. If you ask me, I still could use some convincing," she added playfully.

And to her delight, the School President obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do seek professional medical advice if you do get hit in the head with something. :D  
> not beta'ed. sorry.


End file.
